


The Way You Look Tonight

by bunnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My Best Friend's Wedding - Inspired!, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: despite the romantic atmosphere around him, doyoung feels alone... until...





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo!!
> 
> i just watched 'my best friend's wedding' starred by Julia Roberts and i was just inspired to write a very short piece about it... so i decided fuck it and did it. besides, the world needs more Doyu fics in this world.
> 
> DOYU NATION LIVES!!
> 
> p.s if there's any grammatical error... IM SO SORRY

People chattering, faint romantic music from the band is playing and love being celebrated by people around... but Doyoung seemed not to mind it because his mind is anywhere but there. He hated the fact that the person he needs to help him calm isn't there, so when he was called for his turn to make a toast, Ten had to call his attention.

 

_"Doyoungie, its your turn to make a toast"_

 

He heavily sighs and tries to smile more. He looks at his friends who just got married. At first, he didn't know how did he even agreed to be Jaehyun's best man knowing that he has been unrequitedly in love with the guy since they decided to became friends and how he would cry at night about Jaehyun always telling him things about Taeyong and how he's in love. He didn't know how he survived the pain of seeing Jaehyun proposing to Taeyong on their 5th anniversary but then, he was reminded that someone helped him move on but unfortunately that person wasn't there tonight.

 

_"Jaehyun and Taeyong... The world is lucky to witness the pure love that you both share. Taeyong... you're lucky to have Jaehyun. I remember that before that every single day Jaehyun wouldn't shut up about how perfect and amazing you are. I didn't know how can a person be truly in love with someone until I saw Jaehyun loving you. Jaehyun... thank you for loving Taeyong so much that it made his breakdown his walls and see how truly amazing Taeyong is as a person. You guys are the perfect match for each other that whichever one is mentioned, we always automatically think of the other. I hope that your love will continue to flourish each day... To the loving couple, Jaehyun and Taeyong. Cheers!"_

 

Doyoung raised his glass and everyone drank. Jaehyun and Taeyong smiled at him mouthing _"Thank You"_   before he sitted back to his seat. Ten next to him checks up on him, he's one of the few people know what Doyoung felt for Jaehyun.

 

_"Youngie~ are you okay?"_

_"Yeah... Of Course, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Well, I just thought that you still haven't..."_

_"Moved on? Please... I have..."_

_"Then, why we're you sulking a while ago?"_

 

Doyoung couldn't answer... He didn't exactly why he was feeling sad before making the toast. He just knew he misses him, which made him confused because it was clear for him what exactly is his feelings for Nakamoto Yuta. He was stopped thinking when someone suddenly talked to him.

 

_"You know, you look ugly with your thinking face"_

 

He looked up and saw that the person he was thinking about is seated beside him. He stared at him blankly, he couldn't believe that Yuta was there. 

 

_"How come you're here? I thought you wouldn't make it?"_

_"I was supposed to surprise Taeyong and Jaehyun but my flight got delayed so I just arrived an hour ago"_

_"Oh..."_

 

Doyoung thought that Yuta came for him too but of course he wouldn't, they're just friends.

 

_"I also came for you..."_

_"What?"_

_"Well, someone said I should come just in case you needed someone to be annoyed to distract from the pain of your kokoro"_

 

They both laughed. Doyoung knew it was Ten who called Yuta. He searched for Ten and he saw that Ten and Johnny are watching them as the two slow danced with other couples. They gave him a thumbs up, he mouthed an _"I hate you guys"_ at them which made the couple laugh. He returns his attention back to Yuta who is looking at him weirdly.

 

_"What?"_

_"You look good tonight."_

 

Doyoung flushed. He didn't know why but his heart just skipped a beat and started beating faster.

 

 _"I made you flush."_ Yuta laughs.

 _"N-no"_ Doyoung tries denying

 _"Is it because I look good too? I do right? "_ Yuta smirks at him

_"Shut up..."_

 

They both laugh but then Yuta stops and looks at Doyoung again. He offers his hand to Doyoung. Doyoung is surprised at Yuta's gesture.

 

_"Dance with me?"_

 

Doyoung just nods, holds his hand and they move to dance floor where couples are being cuddly while slow dancing.

They dance along the melody, enjoying each other's company. They both know that they care for each other despite the bickering. Doyoung is having a little clarity on how he feels for the older but he's afraid it's another unrequited love. Yuta, on the other hand knows that he likes Doyoung and wants to make the younger feel loved and he wants it to take it slow for Doyoung. As if, they're bodies knows more than they're minds, they both lean into each other and hug each other, both of their heads rested on each other's shoulders.

 

 _"We're being cheesy."_ Doyoung says. 

 _"You had to ruin our moment huh?_ " Yuta jokingly says

 _"Okay, Im sorry"_ Doyoung smiles at Yuta.

 

They just look at each other and stopped slow dancing. They smile. Doyoung wanted to say something but Yuta decided to lean in and pressed their lips together. Doyoung returns the kiss. Doyoung feels different in a good way, he was finally happy. Someone finally saw him as someone worth of loving. Their kiss was short and sweet. Yuta speaks up first.

 

 _"I know, you still haven't completely healed from the past but im willing to show you're worth it. Slowly... but sure."_ Yuta smiles.

 

That smile, Doyoung thinks. The healing smile that Yuta had that is now his comfort and the thing that makes him safe. 

 

 _"I would love that."_ Doyoung returns the smile. 

 

Yuta hugs him and Doyoung places his head on the older's shoulder even if he is slightly taller. He's amazed at how Yuta would always turn things around for him and he now anticipates each day with him. Doyoung thinks that maybe, the night is indeed a celebration of love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
